bad night
by xxmysteryxxgirlxx
Summary: Everything has consequences some worse than other. Elena disobeys her parents when they tell her to stay in for the night. one shot.


_**I wrote this for fun in an a English lesson.**_

 _ **Elena has a sister, Margret, like in the books instead of a brother like in the tv show.**_

Elena wasn't supposed to go. It was family night and was meant to stay in but Elena is a stubborn girl, she likes to do what she wants. It was mean to be the best party of the year, how could she miss out.

The night didn't go to plan though; Elena had an argument with her friends and was left alone in a crowd of people celebrating. She could hardly hear herself think over the sound of the music blaring through the speakers set around the lake house and with the stench of beer and smoke coming from the fire placed between the house and lake it was suffocating.

Elena decided it was time to leave, 'what was the point of being at a party if I didn't have anyone to party with,' she thought. The only problem with that is that her friends were her ride home and she would therefore have to call her parents to pick her up and that won't go well as she disobeyed them.

It was around fifth teen minutes later when the Gilberts arrived to pick their daughter up, just like Elena suspected they weren't happy. The drive home couldn't have been worse for Elena, halfway there her and her parents got into an argument about the way she had been acting lately, the argument soon got heated and her dad, who had been driving, got distracted. The car swerve and everything went black…

Elena woke in a bright white room and to the sound of machines beeping. She glanced to the side trying to get a better idea of where she was, she stopped in the action when she noticed a figure sitting on a chair next to where she lay. Aunt Jenna . She heard sobbing coming from the corner and her little sister on her knees.

"'Lena!" Margret sobbed when she saw Elena awake; she ran up to her big sister and jumped up onto the bed. Elena groaned in pain at the sudden movement, which drew Aunt Jenna's attention.

"Margret, darling, be careful," she told the young girl then looked to Elena. "Elena, how are you feeling? What do you remember?"

"I'm fine Aunt Jenna, a bit sore but fine," Elena informed her. "All I remember is mom and dad picking me up from the party, we got into an argument. That's all I remember. What else happened? Why am I here?"

"Sweetheart, you were in an accident. During the argument you had with your parents, dad lost control of the car."

"No! Are they okay? Can I go and see them? Where are they?" Elena rushed to ask.

"I'm so sorry, Elena" Aunt Jenna cried. "But they weren't as lucky as you were. They didn't make it."

Elena's whole world became froze in front of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. 'How could this be happening?' she thought. 'It's all my fault. If only I had listened. If only for once I had done what I had been told. It would all be different if I had. They would still be here with us. What about Margret she lost her parents too, all because of me and my stupid stubbornness. And Aunt Jenna, she lost her big sister along with it.'

"It was all my fault, it was family night, I was meant to stay in," she sobbed.

Elena sat up with high pitch scream and sweat droplets running down the side of her face. It was a dream. All just a nightmare. It wasn't real. The bedroom door flew open and her parents burst in.

"Elena? Are you okay, why did you scream?" her mother rushed to asked.

"I'm okay," she assured them, "it was just a nightmare."

"Well, okay. Go back to sleep it's too early to be up," her dad said and turned to leave.

'What if it wasn't all a dream and it actually happen, their last memory of me would be of us arguing,' she thought

"Mom. Dad," Elena called stopping them.

"Yes, Elena?" her dad asked.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Oh, 'Lena." Her mom said softly, walking up to the bed to embrace her daughter, with her husband following closely behind. "What are you talking about, why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting lately, for ignoring everything you say," She stated.

"Don't sweat it, sweetie. We all do it at one point of our lives, it's all part of growing up." Her mom reassured her.

"It's okay," her dad added.

"Thank you," Elena sighed wiping the stray tears rolling down her face.

"It's fine, now go back to sleep, it's too early. We love you,"

"I love you too."

With that said, they left the left the room, leaving Elena to fall asleep dreaming about the mysterious guy she met at the grill two nights ago.


End file.
